Xmen - Battle for power
by FreshPrincessOfAsgard
Summary: Alisha Odinson was an ordinary girl, appart from the abusive life she live, but then her life turned around, more like sumasulted into a new position. She turned into a mutant. To read the rest of this story, please go here: /story/8295839-xmen-battle-for-power-complete


Chapter 1 - The lightning effect. The rain grew harder against my skin, I could feel the lightning shake the ground, if that was even possible. I could feel the electrical current spread through the grass and dirt, it was a weird static feeling that I had never felt before... "Maybe it was happening to me, no it couldnt, that wouldnt happen. " I thought to my self, pressing my back harder against the brick wall of my house. I was curled up in a ball wishing I could go into my house, but they wouldnt let me. The clouds circled in the sky above my head lightning flickered about in the clouds but then it seemed to form into a cone sort of spirel and looked as if it was reaching down at me, when suddenly a flash of lightning struck me. It was like being slapped really hard on the head with a nail and the force pressing me into the ground so hard I couldn't stand up of move no matter how hard I tryed. I screamed out, the pressur was unbelivable, there was a spliting feeling at the top of my head that made me screamed out again. The sharp pain spread down from my head all the way down to my feet and then it was gone, I instantly got up, staggering slightly, my hands rubbing the sore spot on the top of my head. There was a brown, black burnt star mark underneath where I was sitting and the lightning had gone through me. Then my parents ran out angrey looks on their faces, my father walked towards me, he had brown ruffed up hair black eyes and a crooked nose, he was wearing a tight black shirt and baggy jeans. My mother was wearing a short black top with checkered shorts, she had long red hair and blue eyes with a perfect little noes, she looked angrely towards me. I dont look like either of them, I have wavey long golden hair down to my waist with deep blue eyes and freckels going over my little noes, I was wearing my plain black t-shirt that had a rip in it that went right across my stomach and i wore black tight jeans. "What the hell are you yelling for?!" Yelled my father slapping me in the face and pushing me back making me land on my butt. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled yanking my head up by my hair to look at him. "I got hit by lightning... Sir" I said slowly not dareing to break eye contact with him, he looked deeply into my eyes, I shook with fear. "You got struck by lightning... What kind of dumb ass do you think I am?!" He yelled pulling me up by my hair, I stood as his hands wraped around my wrist's tightening hard. Then suddenly his face went pale and his veins bulged against his skin, in a split second he drooped to the floor and I just stood and stared down at the cold body laying against my feet. My mother ran towards him and knelt down stroking his hair a single tear came from her eye as she felt for a pulse, and then she lifted her head slowly to look up at me, a muderous look on her face. "You... Killed.. Jaxon.. You killed your own father you bitch!" She yelled slowly standing up and she started to hit me punching with all her might. I could feel a warm flow of energy go through me as i was getting knocked backwards against the fence, then sudenly it burst out of my hands in a beam of yellowy white. Then she flung backwords, and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, eletric sparks flying out of her. I think I electricuted her I think I've turened into one of them a...Mutant. My hands had sparks coming from them but they slowly dided down, I could here sirens coming from the distantse I guess one of my neigboors must have called the police. As I look up to the house oppisite I see my next door neighbour looking out her window shaking slightly. I quickly run inside the house. How will it look with me standing over two dead bodys. I have to go, I have too find some where to hide. I didn't stop to look back at my parents, I hated them. As I ran in side the house out the corner of my eye i saw a reflection of someone, I slowly retrased my steps backwards and saw them again they copied my movements then i realised I was looking in a mirror but i didnt look like me. I had these little black flicks in my hair all dotted about randomly they looked amazing but i wondered where they had come from. Maybe the lightning did this maybe it changed me. As I pered close into my reflection I noticed that my deep blue eyes had now got little yellow flecks in them all evenly spread out around my pupil. Then suddenly the sirens grew much louder, I quickly grabbed my converse boots that I stole on night from a shop and my leather jacet, also stolen, my parents didnt know that I had them cause I stuffed them into the back of the coat closet and they must of never looked. Then I quickly grabbed a handfull of money from my mums money tin, there was roughly 25 quid in their, not much but enough for a while, hopefully. Then I peired at my self one more time in the mirror before I ran out the door. 


End file.
